This invention relates to a novelty device. More particularly, this invention relates to a novelty device having a generally transparent housing containing a flowable particulate material. The housing is divided into compartments via partitions, the partitions including passageways through which the particulate material flows, resulting in the formation of an image on the partition as the device is rotated. This device can be generally classified as a sand sifter apparatus, although the particulate material is not limited solely to sand.
A variety of hand held novelty items exist which are popular to commemorate events, vacations, famous natural or manmade sights, corporate identities, sporting teams, etc. In fact, it is believed that sand sifter type devices have been utilized for certain of these applications. However, the prior apparatus have typically lacked sophistication and have failed to provide a dramatic visual image. Accordingly, the present invention is directed to providing a superior device.